Love is difficult sometimes
by Ah-Leesha
Summary: A Misty le toca cuidar el gimnasio de las hermanas. Pero se tendra que ir por mucho tiempo justo cuando empieza a pensar un poco mas en Ash...
1. Introducción

**Sinopsis**: _A Misty le toca cuidar el gimnasio de las hermanas._

_Esto fue escrito cuando tenía doce años (tengo quince) así que, disculpen si es un poco bobo jaja. Pero lo escribí solo para divertirme, también tengo que advertir que no está terminado pero quiero subirlo a algún lado a ver si a la gente le gusta._

_No me pertenece nada, todos los derechos a Satoshi Tajiri._

Introducción:

Ese día Misty tuvo una fea noticia, se tenía que mudar al gimnasio donde sus hermanas eran maestras. Las tenía que sustituir por un rato largo, algunos meses. Sus hermanas tenían que ir a un largo viaje a los caribes para "investigar" y aprender nuevas cosas. Entonces Misty las sustituía por ese tiempo.

Misty estaba muy contenta, siempre había querido sustituir sus hermanas así podía demostrar su brillo, pero justo ahora? Justo cuando había empezado a "pensar" en Ash más que antes y que justo él le había dicho "Te quiero". Todavía no sabía que significaba ese te quiero, ¿era de amigo o algo más? Justo en ese momento. Aunque ella no lo sabía Ash también pensaba en ella más de lo costumbre, ya que le había revelado lo que sentía por ella. ¿Pero había entendido lo que le quiso decir? Ash todavía no sabía la gran noticia de ese día. Se iba a enterar después cuando Misty se hubiera animado.

Misty no se animaba a decírselo a Ash ni a sus amigos. Seguro que irían a visitarla pero ¿la despedida como se la tomarían? Bien o sea sin importarles nada o mal o sea ponerse a llorar y a preguntarle porque iba. Igual se los quería contar, no quería irse sin decir nada y que después se enojaran con ella. Hoy se iban a reunir entonces si o si era en la reunión. Mañana era el último día. El ultimo día de estar con sus amigos y Ash. Estar en su casa y… ¿Y qué más?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo uno**

Misty se alejó de su casa para ir a la reunión estaba decidida que iba a decírselos a todos ya no importaba que le dirían. Se los tenía que decir y era hoy.

-¡Hola!- Los saludo Misty cuando ya estaban todos- les tengo que decir algo…-

-¿Qué te vas a ir por algunos meses?- pregunto May.

Todos se quedaron mirándola con cara de sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué no lo saben? Me lo dijo la mama de Misty. Pensó que no se iba a animar…-

Aunque May tenía cara de: "Yo sé todo y no me importa". Después de unos segundos se largó a llorar. Ella tampoco podía creer lo que pasaba, ni siquiera porque lloraba todo de repente era muy raro. Ya había pasado otras veces que Misty se había ido pero esta vez era distinto. En este momento estaban todos muy juntos. Eran como una familia y si alguien se iba ¿que pasaría?

Se quedaron todos, un rato largo sin decir nada.

-May no llores por favor-dijo Misty interrumpiendo el silencio ( May había llorado por todo ese rato silenciosamente) Y aunque nadie lo sabía Ash lloraba también, abrazado a Pikachu. Pikachu estaba triste también pero se le ocurrió una gran idea. Primero abrazo a Ash, después a May, a Misty y a Brock. Pero no paso mucho: Misty que hasta ese momento aguantaba las lágrimas se levantó de un golpe y se fue corriendo a su casa. En verdad no quería ir allí entonces pensó en ir al lago pero tampoco. Entonces se puso a correr en cualquier dirección.

May también se levanto estaba decidida de buscarla, pero algo la detuvo era Ash:

-¡Voy yo!-

Había decidido decirle todo o… al menos algo. Salió disparado nunca jamás había corrido tan rápido, siempre había sido considerado "muy" lento.

Misty cuando escucho que Ash había ido a buscarla se escondió. No quería que nadie la buscara había perfectamente decido que escaparía y iría sola al gimnasio.

-Misty! Misty! Tengo una idea!- gritaba Ash, estaba cada vez más cerca. Pero ella no iba a salir por ninguna razón.

Ash sabía que Misty se había escondido y también sabía que estaba a lado de ella. Podía escuchar su respiración entonces decidió decirle su idea:

-Misty, ya sé que estás ahí y que no vas a salir. Te conozco. Pero eso no me va a impedir decirte lo que tengo en mente.-

[Que suerte!] Pensó Misty, tenía mucha intriga por saber la idea.

-No importa lo que digas o lo que pienses te voy a acompañar a tu viaje-

Aunque no lo sabía Misty ni Ash ni nadie era que Misty necesitaba alguien que lo acompañara por ese tiempo.

-Y también pueden venir los otros si quieres-

Por primera vez, en ese día, Misty sonrió. Sin pensarlo dos veces salto de donde estaba para abrazar a Ash. Mientras Misty lo abrazaba Pikachu los alcanzo. Estaba muy cansado y se hecho a descansar en el pasto. Después de unos minutos volvieron a los otros hablando de viejos y graciosos recuerdos. Ash les conto la idea que tenía. A todos les pareció genial pero…

-Qué idea genial!- Lo que pasa es que hoy digamos justo ahora el profesor Oak me llamo para una misión. Él no puede ir entonces me confió a mí la misión- dijo Brock.

- Yo voy! Aunque tendría algo que hacer lo cancelaria. Siempre quise ir devuelta a esa hermosa ciudad!-dijo May.

Y así quedaron: May, Misty y Ash irían al gimnasio celeste.

Todos estaban tristes que Brock no podía ir, en especial May Misty y Ash no eran los únicos que se "pensaban", no, también May lo hacía… con Brock! En ese momento que Misty ni Ash estaban, May le había hablado a Brock contándole algo. Habían prometido no decirlo a nadie y por eso no lo sé. Lo que se sabe es que May y Brock se querían de un cierto modo y para ellos era más fácil comprenderlo que a Misty y Ash.


	3. Capitulo 2

_Bueno a pedido de algunas personas mejore un poco este capitulo. Espero que este bien, por cierto ahora empieza la parte flashera jaja. Disfruten! (Gracias por los reviews, sirven mucho!)_

**Capitulo dos:**

Casa de Misty:  
>Hoy era el gran día. El día en que iba con dos de sus mejores amigos a encontrar sus hermanas y sustituirlas por unos seis meses. El sol entraba por las persianas de la ventana y los rayos iluminaban su cara con fuerza tratando de despertar a la perezosa de Misty. Cuando se despertó, el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente fue: [Hoy será un gran día!] Ayer se había dado cuenta por primera vez que los pensamientos y los recuerdos de Ash eran… era, pues, ¡porque estaba enamorada! ¡Que cosa loca el amor! Pues, Misty también pensó que el viaje hubiera sido una gran aventura con él. Siempre la pasaban muy bien. Sus recuerdos decían eso. Al mediodía todo cambio. Misty recibió una llamada; era Ash que le contaba que no podía ir porque tenía fiebre. [ ¡Y cuando todo iba bien!] Pensó. Devuelta le vino la tristeza. Ya era tarde no podía decir no. Agarro su mochila y se encamino hasta la estación de tren. Ahí la esperaba May, ella en cambio, estaba muy feliz. Enseguida noto la tristeza de Misty y no supo hacer nada mejor que preguntarle qué pasaba.<p>

-Ooh… Nada- respondió Misty

-Dale, ¡No te creo! ¡Te pasa algo?- May

-No, ya lo dije nada..- Misty

-Bueno pero si te pasa algo decime- May

Desde ahí ninguna dijo nada, se subieron al tren y partió.

Ya había pasado media hora…

-Bueno si, lo que pasa es que Ash no viene-

-¿Eso es todo? Entonces yo tendría que estar mal como ti porque Brock no viene- respondió sorprendida

-No lo que pasa es que quería ir con él al viaje-

-¿Y conmigo no? Yo también quería que viniera, ya que ¡te alegra siempre!- respondió May

-¡Si contigo también! Es que bueno tu no lo entenderías! Es ya bastante complicado comprenderlo para mí, ¡imagínate para ti!-

-Tienes razón, no te entiendo-

Bueno, no había progresado nada. Es mas Misty empezó a llorar y no paro por el resto del viaje.

-Misty por favor no llores…-May- explícame lo que te pasa-

-Bueno, no sé lo que me pasa, solo quiero llegar al gimnasio ahora mismo! Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Ash, es como que me enamore! Me enamore de mi propio mejor amigo. Es imposible, lo sé!-

-Bueno en verdad: era obvio que estabas enamorada de él porque una vez en una pijamada estabas media loca y empezaste a hablar de El.-

- Ehm…- Misty

. Y segundo: no sos la única enamorada! No señora, yo y Brock nos amamos… es tan lind… UUU MIRA A ESE CHICO!-

-¿Cuál?-

-Ese, mira ahí. ¡La ventana!-

-ESE ES DREW! Jajaja May! Sí que sabes hacerme reír!-Misty

-No! Enserio es hermoso!-May-Mira su pelo!-

-¿Y Brock?-

-¿El? Lo deje hace cuatro días!-

-Sos patética.. Pero gracias.-

-¡Por?-

-Por alegrarme el día!-

-Soy una genia! Misty… tenes el número de Drew?-

Bueno me había equivocado, estaba mejorando. Por suerte Drew estaba en la parada de tren que May y Misty se tenían que bajar. Cuando el tren paro May salió volando para afuera dejando todo lo que traía: al menos cinco valijas, un bolsito y una mochila. Claramente Misty tenía que ocuparse de agarrar todo y llevarlo.

Mientras tanto, May salió disparada a Drew, apenas él pudo decir algo que lo estaba abrazando muy fuertemente.

-¿May?-

-Drew…-

-May! Me estas apretando!-

-Oh perdón…-

-Bueno empecemos devuelta: Hola May!-

-Drew…- abrazándolo de vuelta.

-May! Ya esta: ¡nos saludamos!- Drew

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto May, pero no tuvo tiempo en responder que en ese momento aparece Misty como una mula de carga. Inmediatamente Drew salió disparado a ayudar a Misty.

Cuando todos estaban tranquilos Drew le respondió a May:

-Estoy acá porque quiero ir al gimnasio. He escuchado que Misty reemplazaría a sus hermanas. Eso me suena como un gran desafío. En ese momento se empieza a escuchar la musiquita de Pokemon y Drew dice:

-Atrápenlos a todos!- con la mano levantado y el puño cerrado.

Misty y May se intercambian una cara de WTF? (what the fuck?)

-Bueno Drew, fue un placer escucharte! Nos vemos otro día, ahora nos tenemos que ir-

Y con eso, Misty se fue pero al rato volvió para agarrar a May y arrástrala hasta el gimnasio. En el camino:

-¡No es hermoso?- May

-Todos lo quieren- Misty

-¡Por eso! Qué lindo pelo tiene!-

-Es verde!-

-Ash tiene el pelo negro, eso no está de moda…-

-Pero…yo no voy diciendo: Mira el pelo de Ash, que lindo que es, quiero su número, etc…-

-Al menos EL MIO es cool.-

-No es tu novio…-

-Ash tampoco es tu novio-

-Nunca dije que era mío!-

-Si! Pero Drew será MIO! Es tan lindo!-

- Bueno ahora cállate!-


End file.
